The New PE Teacher: Extracurricular Activities
by ptl
Summary: Omake recopilation for The New PE Teacher. Side stories, trailers or simply crack-fics. May cross over with other series.


You know how polemic Mass Effect 3's ending was.

You know how many fanfic writers try to fix that by writing their own after-the-end stories with galactic society returning to peace or transporting Shepard to another dimensions/universes.

I myself chose the second option.

I didn't mention worlds of planets because they already travel to other worlds/planets, being a space opera and all.

…

I know, I know, that was lame.

Anyway, in this multiverse (or omniverse, I don't know the actual scale, I'm connecting various existent multiverses so maybe omniverse) I am creating, The Terror of Death was transported to a light novel fantasy harem setting; a sword-creating loli is wreaking Heartless asses with a Keyblader and various Disney/Square Enix characters; the Blood Gulchers are causing even more headaches to Kazu-bro; a Vessel born from Void will help an angry Shield Hero; and possibly a God Eater will participate in the Fifth Grail War with a God Arc that gained Demon Weapon-like characteristics from the Soul Eater series, excluding the whole soul eating thing; a sexy blue haired badass robot from a highly-religious space opera battling Servants, or some elite-team of penguins helping a teenager to save the world by making him kiss up Spirits.

And the public's favourite: a nerdy, lesbian and healthy perverted Commander Shepard teaching PE in a school governed by Devils and who will kick ass alongside the Oppai Dragon, the Switch Princess and all the other Devils.

*Clank* Ouch! Rias, stop throwing me things! This is mostly a comedy spin-off and nearly everyone here knows about High School DxD and that show based on you and Issei! If you want someone to discharge that ominous looking Orb of Destruction, do it to Azazel or Sirzechs, or even better, Ichiei Ishibumi, but not me!

***We're experiencing technical problems, please wait for a moment***

Brrr. That was unpleasant. Let's continue from where we left off.

In short, this will be a place reserved to The New PE Teacher omakes. Like Season 14 from Red vs Blue. And I'll be it's VIC. I will also make some slight crossovers here with my other active fics.

Thanks, dude.

And to inaugurate, an hypothetical scenario!

**What if Shepard was transported to Konosuba?**

Let's just say that Commander Shepard ends up in purgatory after the three possible endings. My favourite is the big anti-Reaper kaboom.

There, she/he meets a Goddess, Eris. Why? Because the other one was stupid and was dragged along by a japanese hikikomori.

Eris offers them to choose. Like if the other galactic-fate-deciding choosing wasn't enough, now they have to choose how they will pass their afterlife.

One: Heaven. Normally an appealing option after all the shit they had to endure but Eris assures them that it's as boring as hell. Eternal boredom and eternal rest? No thanks, they want to rest not pass their eternal afterlife without anything to do.

Two: reincarnate as baby in a blank slate. Kind of a waste, don't you think?

O three: fight the Demon King in a fantasy world. At least they can kill things. Where do they sign?

He/she chooses the third one and now they have to choose a bonus ability/skill/item.

More decisions?

This is as tiring as creating a character in a game!

Oh wait, they are going into a fantasy RPG-like world.

And unknowingly they are from a sci-fi/space opera RPG.

She/he decides against bringing their comrades (dead and alive). They suffered enough, not need for them to suffer more due to him/her. Not even with the Normandy.

So they chose the next best thing: the ability to summon any ME weapon and armor at any time. And unlimited thermal clips.

They could have asked for the old heat sinks in all their weaponry but they were lazy and wanted to see the closest thing to a Spent Shells Shower with thermal clips instead.

I think there were rules about the OPness of things. Screw them! The dead fish eyes chose a goddess and the goody-two-shoes wields a Gram. And I am the author, goddamnit! I am the Ultimate God here!

Let's just hope there isn't a Re:Creators situation in our world. Gulp.

Anyway, yada yada, etc etc, our space marine is sent to that world, encounters the ragtag bunch of misfits there and helps them with adding more dakka and explosions.

Did I say that Shepard here was a Paragade/Renegon aka jerkass with heart of gold?

He/she insults Aqua all the time. Gives Kazuma the occasional words of wisdom. Were put off by Darkness masochism and engages Megumin in ham-to-ham battles and to see whose explosions are superior.

For Shepard does not simply love explosions, explosions love them.

Really, the biggest the explosion the faster and messier the assho- I mean enemy will die.

And got laid with ton of chicks. Doesn't matter if Shepard was man or woman, they are always sexy.

And Commander Shepard continued being a badass in that Wonderful World.

**The New PE Teacher: Extracurricular Activities**

Jane Shepard opened her eyes abruptly from her bed. "... did I just dream about a crack-fic with me in Konosuba?" Sleepy, she took her eyes off the ceiling to the electric alarm-clock. Four in the morning.

"I think I should take a rest from isekais for a while." Shepard yawned and closed her eyes to return to sleep, knowing that she had her first day of job at Kuoh Academy and would need whatever rest she could afford. "At least it wasn't Grimgar. That would be a nightmare."

Unknown to her, her Konosuba self continued to kick ass with magic and highly-advanced technology while her Grimgar self also continued to kick ass with magic… and low-level technology.

_AN: And that's a wrap. Any consequent omakes will be put here, maybe moving the one in the main story here. Maybe I should do one were this Shepard and Harry Dresden from Beyond the Outer Gate series exchange bodies but that would be probably from another occasion. And yes, I am also writing a God Eater and Fate/Zero crossover: Black Steel Chronicles. That series will have at least four parts planned, three in the Nasuverse and another in a famous web animation with the first chapter up in a few weeks. Expect more genre savviness and gamer protagonists there. And some other fics that I plan to write. Some day or another. Maybe I need a schedule..._

_And no, I won't make a Mass Effect/Konosuba crossover, much less a Grimgar one. Seriously, there are some crappy dark fantasy worlds out there, but I still wouldn't want to be there._


End file.
